


Sing Me To Sleep, I'll See You In My Dreams

by caastiiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wearing Dean's old clothes bc I find that hella cute, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Dean, Unspoken love that's actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caastiiel/pseuds/caastiiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yeah." Castiel nodded. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep, I'll See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing major here. Just some light Destiel, and it's a one-shot. 
> 
> {As of now, any mistakes in this are of my own.}
> 
> **The title is based off of lyrics from "Lullabies" by All Time Low. The song, however, does not have direct relevance to any content in this fic**

Dean had awoken to the sounds of silent sobs. He rolled over to his side and glanced at a figure in the bed across from him. All he saw was the faint outline of the back of Castiel's hoodie and shorts. It was pretty dark to make it out, but he could see Castiel slightly shaking and lightly curled up. It was almost as if he was trying to be as quiet as possible. The sounds he was making were muffled, although Dean knew he was crying. He'd seen Sam like that a few times when they were younger.

It took a few seconds for Dean to figure out that Castiel didn't want Dean to see him like this. That would explain why he was trying to be so silent and had his back facing Dean. They had also both went to sleep researching at around one, and judging from the light outside it couldn't have possibly been past five in the morning. Had Cas been awake the whole time?

"Cas?" Dean croaked lightly; his throat was slightly sore. Castiel immediately froze and took a deep breath.

"Dean." Cas whispered, not wanting his voice to suddenly crack."You're awake?"

"Yeah." Dean cleared his throat. "Why are you?"

"Uhh...I couldn't sleep." Castiel partially lied through clenched teeth. He took the sleeve of Dean's old hoodie and shifted himself to wipe his face. "What about you?"

"I fell asleep." Dean remarked. "And I woke up."

"Oh." Castiel whispered again, and rolled over on his back. Dean propped himself on his elbow to look directly at Cas.

"I heard you, you know." The Winchester added calmly. There was nothing in his voice that was trying to make fun of Castiel, his tone was soft and reeked of empathy.

"Heard…w-what?" In an attempt to slightly raise his voice, Castiel's voice ended up slightly cracking. In a quick motion, Dean raised his hand to the small lamp in between their beds and flicked it on. He swung his legs to the side and sat down on the edge with his hands on his sides.

"Everything"

"Oh." Castiel muttered, not bothering to cover his face. His face that was currently soaked in lines of tears, puffy pink eyes, and the small area under his nose that had gotten red from rubbing too much. Castiel looked like he had suffered from a traumatic break-up. His bottom lip was still quivering. And in all honesty, it hurt Dean to see Cas like this. His angel who was currently human, broken in all these ways.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean suggested with a sympathetic smile.

"Talk about wh-"

"Don't you dare play the stupid card on me, Cas." Dean replied with a deep, threatening, yet supportive tone (does this make sense?). Of course, Castiel didn't know what the heaven that meant, but he tried to play along.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dean." Castiel said as he pushed himself up to rest his back against the headboard of the motel room bed. Dean sighed as he crossed over to sit down on the side of Castiel's bed. He was staring intently and his feet.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned as he gazed into those deep, blue eyes of his angels.

"Yeah." Castiel nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Castiel's voice cracked and he was about to turn down and cry when Dean pulled the ex-angel into a small hug. Castiel accepted his embrace and tightened his grip around Dean's back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he gently rubbed circles on his back. Castiel had fell apart on Dean, shoulders violently shaking with each cry. Even Dean's clothing couldn't muffle this. It was like growing up all again. All of those times he'd have to comfort Sam to sleep, it was almost like he was holding his smaller brother. All of those times he'd been there for Sammy, all those times he wasn't. All those times no one had been there for him. 

"Sshh. It's going to be alright." Dean half-whispered nostalgically into his friend's ear. Although he knew nothing was alright. Nothing would ever be alright (have you seen their lives?), and nothing would ever be the same. Dean would never be able to convince himself that things would ever be okay again. At least...he could try to convince Cas that things would be alright. Cas was new at this, and he deserved a chance at things.

"Dean, I'm tired." Castiel whispered after a few dragged out minutes of agony, throughout which Dean whispered words of comfort to him and held him tightly. "I think I...I think I want to sleep."

"Okay." Dean nodded as the ex-angel gave him a tight squeeze and slowly pulled away. Dean felt Castiel's warmth leave him, and they both felt the loss of pulling away. Just as Dean was getting up, Cas held on to Dean's forearm.

"Cas?"

"You can sleep here tonight." Castiel whispered as he wiped his eyes lightly and looked up at Dean. "If you...if you'd like."

"Yeah. I'd like that. Anything you want, really." Dean beamed as he crawled into the bed next to him and flicked the lights back off.

If it wasn't for the sudden darkness, Dean would have seen the smile that crept up Castiel's face. 


End file.
